


Our Kisses Are As Blood And Bone

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Oh and also Bucky rips out someone's heart, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rescue, Vengeful Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Tony after he's already mostly rescued himself - or rather, Tony finds him when he's metal wrist deep in some HYDRA agent's chest, but Bucky will take what he can get.</p><p>Continuation of my previous story, <i>Make Them Pay</i>, so you should probably read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kisses Are As Blood And Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наши поцелуи как плоть и кровь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374925) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> If anyone has any requests for this pairing (or any other, I have become something of a multishipper recently), do feel free to drop me a prompt!

Bucky has never been so fucking happy to hear that bastard's voice in his life. Usually he spends his time finding creative and enjoyable ways of shutting him up, but right then and there, metal arm wrist deep in a HYDRA agent's chest, in the middle of ripping out their heart - because anyone who takes someone he cares about will pay their due to the ferryman. But to hear that fucking voice, when it's been days of wondering, of dreading, of terror and of letting himself think of nothing but eliminating those who dared-

 

"I hope you weren't planning on giving that to Loki as an offering for the chaos you're causing, sweet-cheeks" there it is. The first this this asshole says and it's a fucking joke- and that's how he knows it's really him. He crushes the heart and the blood and the gore run down his silver fingers in a red and pulp-y mess.

"Jesus Christ, you absolute shit. You have no idea how pissed I am right now." He growls, and Tony has the audacity (of course he fucking does, he's Tony Stark) to grin at him, bruised and bloodied and- "they broke your fingers" Bucky states flatly when he notices the way they look all wrong. Tony's fingers should be nimble and quick, not swollen and purple and yellow and bent the wrong way. He wishes he had another HYDRA agent here so he could pull their brain out through their nose.

 

"Yup, last I checked that was pretty much bad guy interrogation technique 101. Granted they don't usually use it on me because they want my brains and my hands, so yeah. It's new, I guess." There's just enough nonchalance that it takes Bucky a minute to realise that Tony's real shook up by this - more than usual for his kidnappings. He throws away the remains of squished heart and lifts Tony's chin up and kisses him with all the force of his fears of the past six days, the blood dripping from his hand smearing Tony's cheek. It's a kiss filled with grime and sweat and blood and adrenaline, but it's one of the best they've ever had, and then Bucky ruins it by absent-mindedly brushing his hand against Tony's. Tony hisses against his teeth and Bucky is horrified that he's caused him pain, and backs the fuck away.

 

"Hey, no it's fine" Tony doesn't wave his arms dismissively like he usually does though - probably because of the broken fingers. "We should probably let Capsicle know I've been kinda rescued, yeah?" Bucky nodded, only now remembering to use the comm unit in his ear.

"I've got him, Steve." There's a breath of relief on the other end, and he hears Steve barking orders to the others and the sound of a gunfight in the background

"How is he?" Steve asks, tentatively. Bucky pauses, and looks Tony over properly - besides the fingers, he's got a head wound that looks a few days old, and he's favouring his left arm. From the way he's breathing, there's something going on with his ribs, but that isn't what the Captain needs to know right now.

"He's mobile, but pretty banged up."

"Oh thank God. Get up here and get him to the hellicarrier, we'll cover you". They run through corridors and rooms, and when they run into HYDRA Bucky kills them quickly, but only because he has Tony now, and that takes priority over making them suffer.

 

They make it to the carrier, and as soon as they do, Tony collapses against him. Kidnappings are old hat to him by now, but this one's been more draining than most, and oh god his hands, his hands. Realising that Tony must be freaking out because he needed those hands, Bucky places his own (cleaned now) metal one on his lover's knee. Tony looks up, looking, for the first time since they started this thing they had with each other, lost. He has always been the one to help Bucky navigate the darkness of his mind, but now- was this how he had looked when Steve had rescued him from Zola? Because if so, it's no wonder that Steve's so overprotective. Tony obviously appreciates the touch, and it's something he's needed to confirm that this is real, that they're on their way home, so he leans into Bucky's shoulder and sobs until he passes out.

The others appear and they take to the skies. They all look pityingly to the man Bucky has pressed up close beside him. If Tony were awake right now he would let them know what for. He didn't need pity, he was Tony Stark, he was going to bounce back from this. But if those bastards had permanently damaged him, Bucky didn't know what he was going to do to them.

But it damn well wasn't going to be pretty.


End file.
